AFS2E2 Alone Together
Plot A Highbreed is attacking Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Ben turns into Echo Echo to fight him. The Echo Echoes leap at the Highbreed. The Highbreed goes towards a teleporter pod. Kevin damages it and the Highbreed and Echo Echo are sucked in. They land on a desert planet called Turrawuste. The Highbreed attacks the Echo Echoes, but they stop him with a scream. The ground shakes and a giant creature comes out. Echo Echo and the Highbreed run. Echo Echoes climb on the creature and scream it it, but it shakes them off before going underground and coming back up. It eats one, but spits it out. It goes after the Highbreed. Echo Echo climbs on and screams. The Highbreed shoots spikes at it. It goes underground and leaves. The Highbreed says that it was a Dravec, common on the planet. Echo Echo tells the Highbreed that they need to team up for survival. The Highbreed says that they need to get to the teleporter on the planet. Echo Echo finds it with echolocation. The Highbreed is repulsed by Echo Echo, so he turns back into Ben. Ben repulses the Highbreed even more and he turns to leave. The ground shakes and Ben says that they need to watch each others' backs. The Highbreed tells Ben to stay 10 paces behind him at all times. The Highbreed starts to dehydrate. Ben turns into Big Chill. He starts to cool down the Highbreed, but the Highbreed makes him stop. Big Chill sees an oasis and flies to it. He starts to drink, but teeth come out of the ground and close in on him. Big Chill phases out of the Dravec's teeth. The Highbreed tells Big Chill to freeze the Dravec from inside. He does so. The Highbreed hits it with quills, shattering it, and then collapses. The Highbreed drinks underground water. Later, Ben and the Highbreed are attacked by small creatures called Dasypodidae. The Highbreed says that they are worse than Dravecs. They swarm over the two. Ben turns into Swampfire and burns the Dasypodidae, but they keep coming. Swampfire and the Highbreed run. Swampfire sends rocks sliding at the Dasypodidae and saves the Highbreed from falling as well. The Highbreed yells at Swampfire for touching him and walks off. Swampfire follows. Night falls. Swampfire says that they should set up camp, but the Highbreed wants to keep walking. Swampfire and the Highbreed argue. The cold night restores the Highbreed to his full strength. The Highbreed decides to go on his own, but a roar stops him. The Highbreed decides to camp. Swampfire lights a campfire and turns back into Ben. The Highbreed refuses to sit. Ben and the Highbreed, Reinrassic III, formally introduce themselves, and Reinrassic thinks that Ben's name is Ben-Ben Tennyson. Ben decides to call him Reiny. Ben says that it's cool that they've managed to work together, but Reiny says that they are still enemies. Reiny says that Highbreed were the first species in the universe and all other species, especially humans, are hideous mongrels and that he will kill Ben when he no longer needs him. At night, Reiny tries to kill Ben in his sleep. Reiny is actually saving Ben from a creature. It bites his hand off. Reiny cannot regenerate his hand and the injury cannot be healed. Ben turns into Swampfire and reattaches Reiny's arm, infusing him with Methanosian DNA in the process. He turns back into Ben. Later that night, the ground starts to shake, but nothing happens. Suddenly, a Dravec bursts out. Reiny immediately attacks it. It tries to eat him. Ben throws a stick from the campfire into its mouth and it spits it out, retreating. Ben thanks Reiny for saving him and thinks that it's proof that Reiny really wants to try to be friends. In the morning, they reach the teleporter. Reiny stays behind, saying that he is contaminated and will live the rest of his life in exile. Ben is disappointed. He returns to Earth. Gwen and Kevin are happy to see him. Reiny walks away from the teleporter to begin his exile. Impact *Reiny is introduced and becomes mutated *Ben learns how to manually end a transformation Characters Characters *Reinrassic III *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson Villains *Dravecs *Dasypodidae Aliens *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Swampfire x2 Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc